Evolution Eevee
by Talent Scout
Summary: An eevee somehow comes inm contact with all the evolution stones what will it become


Evolution Eevee   
Dea was an Eevee. She was just like any other normal Eevee; sandy brown in colour, large black eyes, long ears, white ruffs of fur around her neck and a fat, foxlike tail. She was nothing special in size either, she was just over one foot tall. She lived in a forest, where, just like any normal Eevee, she ate fruit and Pidgey eggs, and didn't bother anyone, apart from the Pidgeys she stole the eggs from. She was still perfectly normal, until, one day, when she went wandering out of the forest.  
Dea looked about her as she bounded out of the hole in the tree. The morning was sunny, and the grass glistened with heavy dew. The sun's light filtered through the tree's leaves, and dappled the forest ground. Dea yawned, and sat back on her haunches. She scratched her ear, and licked her fur clean. Then she stood up, and looked round. She could see nothing menacing. Then, she sniffed the air with her sensitive nose. The air was clean and fresh, and smelt of damp foliage and warmth, there was no sign of preditors. After she had sniffed the air, and listened to the sounds of the forest, she was pretty sure everything was fine, and bounded down from her rock, and trotted briskly away down one of her regularly used paths. The damp dew rolled down the grass, and wet Dea's paws, and she rubbed her ears in it in pleasure. Then, suddenly, she heard something, and her head snapped up and she listened hard. Her muscles tensed as she recognised the unmistakeable sound. The word 'humans' shot through her brain like a Pikachu's Thunder Bolt. Dea's heart pounded, but she listened harder. She realised that they were quite far away, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then, interested, she trotted off to see what the humans were doing. She bounded towards the noise, and rose her little head out of a bush.  
Dea had reached the edge of the forest, and had come to a   
dirt-path. Across the dirt path, on the other side, sat on some grass, were some people. A boy with floppy blonde hair and a girl with shoulder-length blue hair [it's Pokémon, remember]. They were about fourteen years old, and chatting. The boy with blonde hair was showing the girl something inside a little wood and glass case. Then, the boy put the case down,and the boy and girl got up to fetch their bikes.  
Dea saw her chance. Being curious to see what was in the box, she leapt out of the bush, and bounded across the path. She scrabbled across the dirt-path, and ran to the case. She placed her little front paws on the cool glass, and pressed her nose against it.   
Inside, she was fascinated to see three stones. They looked like they were made of crystal, and were smooth and shiny. One was green, with a lightning bolt shape on it, one was blue, and one orangy-yellow.  
"Uueee!" said Dea with fascination at the coloured stones. Then, she scratched at the glass with her claws. She scratched away at the bolt, and it rolled open. Dea placed her nose under the latch, and flipped the case open. She then proceeded to sniff the stones.  
Suddenly, Dea began to glow, along with the three stones. The stones were each trying to evolve the Eevee! Their powers clashed, and Eevee yelped in fear, as she felt her body changing shape. The evolution stones were conflicting to change her. The blue one, the Water Stone, was trying to change her into Vaporeon, Eevee's water evolution. The green one, the Thunder Stone, was trying at Jolteon, Eevee's Electric evolution, and the yellow-orange one, the Fire Stone, was attempting to change her into Flareon. And all three were working at once.  
Dea dug her claws into the grass, and shut her eyes. The flashing lights around her began to dim, and her body stopped changing shape. She trembled, and, warily, opened her eyes.  
Dea yelped in surprise, and even her yelp seemed different. She was orange in colour (Flareon), with a yellow ruff of fur around her neck like Flareon. In place of her tail, was a long, mermaid like fin, a Vaporeon fin, and a blue ridge ran down her back, like Vaporeon's. She had long ears, Jolteon shaped but dark blue, and her body shape was also that of a Jolteon, but her fur was very short and clipped. But, along with her ears, there were three fins, two on her cheeks, and one on the top of her head, like a Vaporeon. Her eyes were narrow, black, and Jolteon-shaped.  
It hit her. There and then, it hit her. The evolution stones had all worked on her, all at once. She was a cross breed between a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon!!!  
She cried out. In place of her usual 'Uueee!' cry was a loud, snapping 'Flaare!', the sound of Flareon. Dea was terrified, and with a yelp, leapt across the dirt path, and darted into the forest.. The muscles in her long, powerful legs rippled, and she ran at the speed of a Jolteon, if not faster. She had the agility of Vaporeon, and the stamina of Flareon, and she took long, bounding strides. She ran and ran, trying to shake away the terrible thought that she was a freak of nature; one of a kind, something that shouldn't be alive...  
Dea ran until she came to her little hole in the tree.  
***  
  
  
2 weeks later;  
Dea sniffed the air. Since the evolution, Dea's senses had sharpened to about six times what they were since she was an Eevee, something that now seemed a very long time ago. Her senses picked up every scent in the air, her ears swiveled like radar, picking up the sounds in the air. She could hear Pidgeot feeding it's young three kilometres away, and Magikarp leaping up the stream half a mile from her home. She could feel vibrations through her delicate, Jolteon-like paws. Her diet had also had made a dramatic turn; fish and crustaceans for Vaporeon, small, quick prey like Rattata and lizards for   
Jolteon, and fruit and eggs for Flareon, who has the same diet as Eevee. Dea could swim agiley after Magikarp and Goldeen.  
Dea ran lightly to the stream, and took a drink. The water sparkled in the rays of the sun. Under the surface of the water, Dea saw a Magikarp. A flick of her paw, and Dea hooked the reddish-orange fish Pokémon out of the water, and using her strong jaws, smashed through it's hard scales and feasted on the flesh.  
Then, Dea turned, and saw to her horror, a human.  
It was a boy, about ten years old, wearing blue shorts and a white T-shirt and Adidas trainers. His hair was brown and messy, and his skin tanned. He had a Pokéball in his hand.  
"What is that?" the boy muttered, and Dea, like all Pokémon, could understand what he was saying. The boy took something red out of his pocket, and opened it, pointing it towards Dea.  
"Ping! Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. This agile Pokémon can melt itself into water and make itself dissappear." then, the Pokédex 'pinged' again, and began talking about another Pokémon.  
"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. This speedy Pokémon can produce 10,000 volts of electricity in a single blast."  
Then, yet another image flicked onto the screen of the Pokédex.  
"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. This Pokémon's temperature can soar to over 1,600 degrees, and some people consider Flareon to be the strongest Eevee evolution of them all."  
The boy was confused. He looked up at Dea.  
"Must be a new species, but I'm gonna catch it, Pokéball, go!!"  
the boy threw a Pokeball, and it hit the ground and a Pokémon appeared.  
"Charr!" it was Charmeleon. It looked at Dea. The two Pokémon glared at each other for a moment, then the boy called out;  
"Charmeleon, Flame Thrower!"  
The red Pokémon took a breath, but Dea was fast. She swiftly got in touch with her Vaporeon side, and suddenly, she was shooting out a massive Water Gun. It blasted the Charmeleon backwards into a tree, and the poor Pokémon was knocked unconcious.  
"Whoa!" gasped the boy.  
Dea was shocked too. Her attack had been three times that of a strong Vaporeon's! She was triple the power of a Vaporeon!  
The boy, meanwhile, had sent out another Pokémon, this time an Ivysaur.  
"Saur saur ivy saur!" the grass Pokémon growled.  
But, before the Pokémon could even be instructed to battle, and Flame Thrower from the Flareon in Dea had fried it.  
"Okay,now for my most powerful Pokémon!" muttered the boy, and threw out a Pokéball. A Blastoise appeared.  
"Blastoooiise!!!"  
Dea looked up at the towering Pokémon.  
'Jolteon side!'  
Dea growled, and massive Thunder attack filled the area. The Blastoise couldn't stand the strong attack, and was knocked unconcious.  
"NO!" gasped the boy.  
"Teeeon!" yelped Dea victoriously, and bounded happily into the forest.  
Over the next few months, Dea purpously battled trainers, building her great strength. No one could beat her. Rock types were Bubble Beamed, Grass fried, Flying zapped, Fire Water Gunned, Bug crisped, Water Thunder Bolted etc. Whenever she was faced with a type she couldn't beat (which was rare) a Vaporeon's Mist covered the scene, and Dea could escape.  
Then, one day, Miya came.  
Miya was a gym leader, yet only fourteen years old. She owned the Inyé gym in the Orange islands, and was a very powerful trainer. She'd heard about this strange Pokémon that lived in Darken's Forest, and was curious to battle it. So, she set off into the forest.  
Dea could hear the human approaching, and smiled smugly to herself. She was ready for a battle. Smoothly she ran to greet the human.  
Miya looked round. She saw a Pokémon behind her, and at once knew it was   
the one. She turned to it, and instantly realised it must be a cross between the Eevee evolutions. She smiled.  
"You wanna battle?!" she addressed the Pokémon.  
"Vaay!" Dea nodded her head, and swun her tail behind her.  
"Very well then." Miya took a Pokéball from her pocket.  
"Go! Charizard!"  
"Charr!!" the huge orange Pokémon appeared, and a ringlet of smoke blew from it's mouth.  
Dea sniffed, and knew it was a fire type, and by the look of the blueish green wings on it's back, probably a flying type too.  
'Water and Electric attacks!'  
Charizard looked at Dea, and cocked it's head. It had never seen such a strange looking Pokémon.  
Dea took a deep breath, and a blast of water, a Hydro Pump to be exact, blasted from her mouth. It flew at Charizard with incredible speed.  
"Charizard, Fly!" called Miya. Charizard rose into the air, and the water missed the flame at the end of it's tail by inches.  
"Arrrr!" the Charizard roared.  
"Charizard, Mega Punch!!"  
"Chaaarrrr!" the Charizard flew down and punched Dea hard in the ribcage. Dea yelped, and was knocked backwards, sliding on her side. She got back up, dazed and bruised, but otherwise okay. She narrowed her thin black eyes. She let out another Hydro Pump, and this time it hit it's aim.  
"Chaarrr!" Charizard roared in agony, as it was knocked down.Miya returned it to it's Pokéball. She took out another.  
"Hmm, a water type. And if I'm right it probably can use Fire and Electric attacks too." muttered Miya to herself. Dea looked on triumphantly.  
"Okay, then I choose you!!" Miya threw out a Pokéball, and a small yellow Pokémon appeared.  
"Pikaachu!" it was a cute little Pikachu.  
Dea looked at the Pokémon. She could sense it was an unevolved Electric type.  
'Huh! This should be easy!'  
Dea took a breath, and let out a Flame Thrower attack. But the mouse Pokémon dodged artfully out of the way, using it's speed. She tried another Flame Thrower, then another, then a Take Down, but the speedy Pikachu dodged every one. Dea was becoming tired. She then turned to Pikachu and let out a Water Gun. Pikachu leapt in the air, above the attack, and Thunder Bolted. The electricity was conducted by the Water Gun, and ran along it, hitting Dea hard. The Vaporeon side of her reacted badly to the Electric attack, and Dea stumbled and fell. She awaited the last attack, stunned at the srength of the electric mouse.   
But, the last attack never came. Instead, Miya called Pikachu back, and it sat on her shoulder.  
"Thank you little Pokémon, for an unforgetable match." and with that, Miya turned, and left, not even attempting to catch Dea. Dea rose her head, and twitched her ears, stunned. Now that was a good trainer, one that cared more for raising Pokémon than just capturing them. A trainer, that could train Dea to be the strongest Pokémon she could be.  
And it was in that moment, Dea made the most important decision in her entire life; she followed Miya.  
Miya tickled the Pikachu's chin.  
"Chaa!" it said in a happy voice.  
"You were very good out there you know, it was very smart to use that Pokémon's Water Gun to conduct your electricity!"  
"Chuu!" the Pikachu scratched the back of it's ears nervously. Then, it's ears pointed, as it listened to something.  
"What is it Pikachu?"  
"Pika..." *I don't know...*  
Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Dea appeared.  
"Huh?"  
Dea looked up at Miya. Her legs were wobbly, and she was exhausted from the match and very unstable, but she rose her head anyway.  
"Flare er er, eon vayy joltee!" Dea said. Miya looked down at the tired Pokémon, confused, then realised what it was trying to say.  
"You wanna come with me?!"  
Dea sighed, and nodded her head.  
"Well, if you want..." Miya took a Pokéball from her pocket, and placed it beside Dea.  
"Go on in then!"   
Dea looked at the Pokéball, then, suddenly, tapped the little white button on it with her nose, and turned into a beam of red light, and was sucked inside the Pokeball. The Pokéball twitched once, and the white button glowed red. Then, after a few seconds, the redness on the button stopped, and Miya knew Dea had been excepted. She smiled, and picked the Pokéball up.  
Back in the Inyé gym, Miya opened the Pokéball with Dea inside. Dea was healthy now, Miya had had her healed at the Pokémon center near Darken's forest.  
"Now to name you." she said to the Pokémon. Dea nodded.  
"Well, usually I call Pokémon by there species name, but you are more of a cross-breed, so I can't really call you Flarevapourjolteon can I, so I guess plain old Eon will do, how about it?"  
Dea nodded. It was better than being called Flarevapourjolteon anyway.  
Miya faced the boy in her gym. Both were down to their last Pokémon. The boy's Totodile had been wasted by Miya's Pikachu, and his Rhydon hadn't stood a chance against her Golduck, but Golduck had been knocked easily by the boy's Alakazam, his last Pokémon, the one standing in front of her now.  
"I'm counting on you, it's psychic, but give it your best shot!" muttered Miya to the Pokéball she was holding. Then she threw it.  
"Go, Eon!" she called, and Dea appeared.  
The boy rose an eyebrow, and opened his Pokédex. Like all Pokédexes, the three Eevee evolutions all came up.  
"Eon, Fire Blast!" called Miya  
"Eeeeon!" Dea blew out an 'X' shaped blast of fire.  
"Alakazam, Reflect!" the boy called, and the Alakazam's eyes shone red. It held out a hand, and pointed with it's finger, and the fire stopped, and turned back towards Dea. Dea yelped, thought quickly, and Water Gunned it.  
"Good Alakazam,now, Disable!"  
"Alaa." Alakazam focused it's red glowing eyes on Dea, and she shone blue for a second. Yet, Dea was surprised when nothing happened.  
"Okay, Eon, Thunder!" called Miya to Dea.  
"Joltt!!" static flickered from Dea's body, but nothing happened.  
"Eeeon?" Dea turned to Miya with a confused look on her face.  
"Uhh...okay, try, Hydro Pump!"  
But still nothing happened.  
"Fire Blast?"  
Nothing.  
"What's wrong..." then Miya clicked her fingers. Of course! Alakazam had used Disable, and now Dea couldn't use her strongest attack. That meant, she couldn't use her strongest water, electric or fire attack. Then she turned bach to Dea.  
"Eon, Fire Spin!"  
"Flaaarrre!!!" a tornado of fire escaped Dea's mouth, and whirled around Alakazam. The tawny Pokémon disappeared amongst the flames. The boy and Miya watched in suspense as the flames died away. Alakazam stood there, black and charred with smoke.  
"Yes!" grinned Miya, but the boy was surprisingly cool.  
"Alakazam,' he said with almost bordem,'Recover."  
Alakazam focused it's psychic powers, and suddenly, the blackness curled away from it's body. The Alakazam was fine and healthy again! It was as if it had sloughed away it's old skin, and there was a new, healthy Alakazam underneath.  
Miya growled to herself.  
"Eon, SURF!!" she called.  
"VAAYY!!" Dea blew water onto the floor, and it swept up into a large, tsunami-like wave. She leapt onto the wave, and quite literally 'surfed' towards Alakazam! Alakazam focused, and then the wave smashed beneath Dea's feet as the Alakazam unleashed some sort of psychic attack. Dea landed heavily, but didn't hurt herself too badly. She gave a ferocious snarl, and ran in a Take Down towards Alakazam. But, the Alakazam shone and disappeared, and appeared behind Dea.  
"Teleport..." muttered Miya too herself.  
Dea swung round to meet Alakazam, and splashed some water onto it. The Alakazam was just made damp, and not weakened at all, thus causing the boy to laugh. But Dea wasn't trying to hurt it, she was using strategy she'd learnt from Miya's Pikachu. She glared at Alakazam, then with a massive cry of:  
"JolteeEEEE!!!!!" she built up all the electricty left inside her and electrocuted Alakazam. The wetness of it's short fur conducted the electricty, and the Alakazam was shocked badly, and it fell to the ground, fainted.  
"You did it Eon!!" gasped Miya, and hugged the Pokémon.  
"Eeeon!" said Dea, and licked Miya on the cheek, and she knew, from then on, she had the perfect trainer.  
The End 


End file.
